Would you like a drink?
by vagabondher
Summary: AU. Palpatine is defeated, but the Republic is left in disarray. Many have to go in hiding...A/P mentioned, Obi-Wan/Padmé but currently only as friends.


_**The news of Padmé Amidala's death spread across the galaxy like wildfire. It seemed to be that it was only overshadowed when Chancellor Palpatine's true intentions as a Sith Lord were revealed. In the end, however - as economic instabilities and questions regarding uncovered contracts eventually muted the shock of Palpatine's betrayal to history holos in classrooms - the loss of the former Queen deeply deeply shook not only Naboo but many, if not all, far-reaching sectors of the Republic that she had spent her career fighting for. They had lost one of their few shining beacons, one of their few immovable forces fighting against corruption.**_

_**Two days after her death was not only when Palpatine was taken down by Anakin Skywalker, but the same day where the evil power executed one final blow to the Republic: Order 66.**_

_**No sooner had the order been given that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda discovered the trickery and sent out a new message, one of warning to detach from their Clone escorts. Unfortunately, for many, it was already too late. Thousands of Jedi lost their lives simultaneously, a single moment in time that contained so much inconsolable pain that even those not trained in the Force knew something was wrong.**_

_**The Clones, the troops, the soldiers that they had depended on to defend them from evil had become the enemy. While there still remained a sizable group of Jedi left, it was a situation of confusion for them and for the rest of the galaxy, trying to gain an even footing while also preventing any further damage being done. **_

_**Within a week, the galaxy had crumbled. The defeat of Palpatine was hardly considered a victory by many, leaving the Republic as unstable as ever.**_

_-_

_One Year Later..._

Obi-Wan Kenobi only removed his hood when he was in the cover of the curved doorway of the isolated compound. The Tatooine sandstorm he'd just spent an hour's walk in was too strong to risk blinding himself. The strength of the winds and the bright sunlight that shone impossibly bright through it was enough to ward off any common threat, and a few of the more dangerous ones too. Only those who were serious about getting to this place - if anyone in the galaxy knew it existed, that is - would try it, but luckily he'd looped around and double-backed a few times, throwing off even the best of trackers.

It was a long, arduous task that required time, effort and patience, getting close to wearing on even Obi-Wan at times. But as he knocked on the door, he reminded himself that it was completely and utterly worth it.

It was worth it because it was no surprise to the former Jedi Master that it was Padmé Amidala who answered the door. As bleak as the times were, she could still manage one of the brightest smiles he'd eve laid his eyes on. In turn, he couldn't help but smile back. How could he not?

Before he could say anything, though, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, delicate fingers displaying the former Senator's undeniable strength as they clutched at his dusty robe.

_We are greatly saddened to report that Senator Padmé Amidala of the Naboo died in childbirth this morning..._

Even though Obi-Wan knew it to be false from the start - he'd been there when she came up with the idea! - he could never shake how he felt when he heard those words.

"You're late," was the immediate greeting he received after the hug ended.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Padmé."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, skin so soft against his beard. "Oh, you know I look forward to your visits."

"Would you like a drink?"

"I thought _I_ was the host."

"And a shoddy one you've made. You haven't even given me a tour!"

They both laughed, enjoying a quick moment of respite before the inevitable shadow of their current situation moved over their conversation. And it did, eventually, temporarily wiping the smiles from their faces.

"You look tired."

Padmé obviously wasn't tired enough, shooting back immediately: "You look even _more_ tired."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "Don't tell me we're going to stand here an argue over who looks worse."

"Why not?"

"Good question," he allowed. He looked down the long hallway leading to the bedrooms. "The twins are asleep?"

"Mmhmm."

He followed Padmé to the dinner table where she had piles of holos piled up. _All in a days work_. "May I?"

"Of course. How was it getting here?"

"Windy."

"Sandstorms, we've been getting a lot of them lately. If I were a pessimist I'd say it was our bad luck."

"Well, thankfully we both know you're not a pessimist." A moment passed before he asked something he immediately regretted. "How's Anakin?"

She ducked her head "I haven't seen him in months. Talked to him in weeks. You tell me."

Obi-Wan's stomach went heavy with guilt. _Anakin should be here, not me._

Logically, though, it made sense for Obi-Wan to stay on Tatooine, to oversee her and the twins to make sure they were safe without arising too much suspicion. He had 'officially' left the Jedi Order, or what remained of it, to retire to the sand-covered planet, to be away from the corrupt civilization. Or at least that's what it would say in classroom holograms. He almost laughed at that - _history is whatever a vast majority can agree on_. And because the rest of the galaxy thought of Obi-Wan as a coward for leaving the Republic in need, he could remain on Tatooine to help Padmé undisturbed.

_No one ever knew we were such good friends, _he thought to himself on many occasions. Anakin fought hard against the plan, wanting to be with his wife and children, but he was needed across the galaxy, to prevent the weakening governments from crumbling, to protect the defenseless citizens. _He_ was the Hero the galaxy needed. And so was Padmé, which was why Obi-Wan kept her safe from harm while she collaborated via highly-encrypted messages with the other Delegate members. She was one of the few unbreakable links within the 2000 that kept it from crumbling along with the rest of the people.

And if Obi-Wan had any say in it, that would not change anytime soon.

When he finally spoke, his voice was as heavy as the weight in his stomach. "Padmé..."

"I hate it, Obi-Wan. I know I shouldn't say that to you, I know I shouldn't feel it, I know it's what you always say is bad - "

"If I do say so myself, I think the days of Jedi Code lecturing have long since passed."

"Well...now I don't feel so bad." She tried to muster a smile, but failed. "It's something to go this long without speaking to the father of your children."

"How long ago did we last speak with him?" It was smarter for Padmé to not leave her property too often. She was far enough out that most signals didn't work - the only constant she could count on was the customized holo Obi-Wan had given her to be able to contact him at any time, anywhere.

"Two months, I believe." She sighed. "And it wasn't the best of conversations."

Obi-Wan could only shake his head in response as he remembered the exact conversation. He had left the room to given them privacy, of course, but it soon escalated into a loud argument. Well, Anakin's side of the argument had turned loud, at least. Padmé, ever the diplomat, tried to contain the tense dialogue, but even she had limits. They were both frustrated - Anakin spending all of his time away from his wife and children, Padmé cooped up in a compound for an undetermined amount of time - and were at their wit's end.

It didn't help that, as a part of Obi-Wan had always feared, Anakin's continued exposure to being the Galaxy's Hero left him with more than enough ego to spare.

"_Let me come and get you!"_

"_You know we can't do that!"_

"_Yes we can! Don't you understand, Padmé? Whoever this assassin is, she can't stop __**me**__."_

"_We're doing our duty, Anakin. And the twins - I can't risk their safety."_

Obi-Wan replayed Padmé's words in his mind when he meditated, letting them be his motivation for this ongoing special assignment of his.

"I wish there was something I could say, but all I know for sure is you need to stay here. For your own safety, for your children's. It's not safe out there, she'll _find_ you."

"I know, I know." Shaking her head, she drifted away from his gaze for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice was a ghost of its usual strength. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"You certainly are."

A few minutes passed, nothing but silence between them, before Padmé spoke up again. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it ever get hard?"

"Does what - ?"

"Don't. Don't be like that with me."

"Alright." He nodded, relenting, running a hand along his face. He felt her hand wrap around his wrist, pull it down to the table to be cupped between her own. Warmth and softness embraced him. "I think it's supposed to be hard."

"I'm starting to think that, too." A rueful smile touched her lips. "It'll get more and more difficult until there's nothing left but for it to get better."

"You sound like you think we deserve this."

"Don't we, in some way?" She sighed. "You know I would never wish this upon anyone, but Palpatine was _elected_ into his position. He never took it by force."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at that. "Is that a pun?"

"Obi-Wan..."

"Padmé?" He turned his hand so that now he could embrace hers, thumb stroking her knuckles soothingly. "Everything is prepared? We have all of our assets confirmed?"

Her mouth tensed for a moment but her eyes never shied away. She nodded. "It's airtight."

"Then we've done everything we can possibly do for today." He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her skin, so gently it moved the former Senator to tears. "Now I'll ask you again: would you like a drink?"

Her free hand ghosted over the corner of her eye before a tear escaped and she nodded, smiling warmly. "That sounds nice."

-

_Note: I'm definitely going to continue this, within the context of another fic, but for the sake of the contest I'm entering this in, this is going to be a standalone. Keep an eye out for a continuation where I elaborate more on what happened before this and write what happens after._


End file.
